Goodbye
by IchigoOtaku01
Summary: SPOLERS  Anju was always there for Karin, even in death.  Character death, angst.


**WARNING! THERE ARE SPOILERS!**

**I DO NOT OWN CHIBI VAMPIRE.**

* * *

><p>Anju couldn't stay away from her sister. The two had a bond so strong that even the fact that Karin couldn't remember her own family couldn't keep them apart. Karin never saw her, but Anju had been watching for many years as her sister aged.<p>

The silver haired girl had been there for just about everything. She missed out on Kenta and Karin's wedding, but she managed to see them at their small reception. Anju had been there when Kanon was born, wishing she could holder her niece just once. She even cried a bit at Kanon's graduation. All the important days, everything in Karin's life, Anju had witnessed it all. In fact, she barely stayed with her own family for very long. She would only come home if she wasn't feeding or watching Karin.

So this moment was critical to Anju. Tonight, on a cold winter night, Karin was going to die.

The dark haired woman was very old. Karin was easily in her early 90s, long past expectations. Kenta had already passed away a year before, making the woman very lonely and sad. While Anju refused to blame her blood preference for her attraction to her sister, she knew she could easily end Karin's suffering by drinking her blood. Anju did not want to kill her sister, so the baby faced woman opted to watch over Karin until the end of her days. She only hoped it was soon.

As Anju watched Karin sleep, she noticed how the old woman clutched Kenta's former pillow. It had been painful for Karin, losing the man who she had been with all her life. Her sadness only made Anju upset as well, wishing she could somehow help her dying sister. It pained Anju to see Karin cry.

"K-Kenta…" Karin whispered. She often talked in her sleep. It made Anju laugh a bit in the stillness of Karin's small apartment. "Usui-kun… I… can't. I can't choose. Anju…"

Her golden eyes flared. Wait, she remembered this. Karin had released too much blood, Kenta had promised to stop seeing her, she was trying to leave, only to be stopped by her younger sister. 'But how does she remember me?' Anju thought. 'Red erased all of her memories when she graduated high school. She shouldn't know my name.'

"Anju… Anju!" Karin cried, clutching the pillow tighter as if her life depended on it. "Kenta…"

Tears fell down Karin's face, a few sobs escaping her chest. "Kenta… Kenta!" she cried, hugging the pillow tighter.

Anju frowned and leaned over her sister. "You miss Kenta Usui so much, don't you sister?" she asked quietly. Karin's loneliness was so mouth watering, it was hard to resist biting her. The older didn't respond, burying her face in the pillow. It hurt Anju knowing that she couldn't just wake the married woman up and comfort her. As a vampire, she couldn't risk even someone on their death bed finding out about her existence. Still…

"Maybe I can help. Biting you won't kill you, but at least you can pass without this pain," Anju said, pulling down the collar of Karin's shirt. She sniffed her skin and tried not to sry, sinking her teeth into the woman's neck. Karin gasped and let go of the pillow, her eyes opening and revealing dark read.

After a moment, Anju let her sister go, sitting up and wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her dress. Karin's breathing even out, her eyes barely open. "An… Anju?"

The silver haired woman uncovered her eyes and looked down at the dying woman. Karin was smiling at her, not a hint of sadness in her any longer. "Anju… Th-Thank you…" she whispered. Karin closed her eyes, a tear falling down her face as she exhaled one last time.

Anju stared at her sister's still form for a moment before biting her lip. The tears began flowing from her eyes before she had a chance to stop them. Quietly, Anju put a cold palm on Karin's forehead, wiping her tears away. "Goodbye sister," she whispered.

Slowly, Anju stood up and turned to the window. She suddenly vanished in a swarm of bats, leaving Karin to be found by her human family.


End file.
